Love in a Monster's Eyes
by KatsHavingFun
Summary: Phil is a vampire who wakes up on the day a zombie apocalypse begins. He only knows it's zombies when he meets a beautiful boy in the shadows. AU Phan, and Vampire!Phil. Fluffy in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bedroom. My mouth hurt from growing in my fangs the day before. I sat up and rubbed my head, my hair knotty and messy. The room was the same, the items in the room were still there, but something felt strangely different. I tried to find out what it was just by looking around but I got nothing. A sigh escaped my dry lips and I decided to walk out onto the balcony. The wind was slightly cool. I didn't really care that other people could see me. Looking down, I gasped as I saw people of a grayish color and ripped clothing walking slowly down the pavement.

I tried to look at them for a long time, but something about them made me want to look away. They looked like ill people, and even though I'm a beast, I wanted to help them from the bottom of my cold, cruel heart. My eyes just looked away in disgust and hurt. And there, right before me, was a large puddle of blood.

_Human blood._

My mother would've gone downstairs to drink it straight from the filthy concrete, but I didn't, no matter how many times I licked my lips just staring at it. I was born a horrible creature, one that sucked the life out of innocent people. My reflections on water and in mirrors just mocked me, and I couldn't bare to look at myself. I wish I were born a person, but I only looked like one. I was actually a vampire.

Now I've had friends before that I told them my secret but they never seemed to believe me. It was only when I drank their blood that they believed me. I never wanted to do that, no way, but I was starving. I killed my only friends just for a snack.

So as you can guess, I didn't have any friends. I spent my life alone in my room, stroking the soft white hairs of my pet unicorn named Angel. My life was just a big mess of fairy tales that came true, you could say. Nobody knew she existed but my family and I, and maybe the great God that looked down at me from Heaven with a look of disappointment on his face. She was the only thing that didn't have tasty blood. Hers tasted like wood and metal. That's what humans would say their own blood would taste like, but it tastes different to vampires. It tasted sweet and delicious to us.

I walked back inside and decided to sit on my bean bag chair and think. I thought about everything: the universe, people, television shows, and even love. Love was something I don't usually think about. Like, I know everybody is supposed to fall in love, but I figured I wouldn't because I'm practically a giant mosquito. I'm always so lonely. I've always wanted a girl to smile at me and accept me. I've always wanted a girl to love me and hug me and catch my lips when I least expect it.

After thirty minutes of thinking and staring at a wall, I got up and trotted down 15 flights of stairs to take a walk outside. The air was just the same. I could tell it had rained before I woke up by the darker color of the concrete under my feet. The stench of London relaxed the tension in my shoulders, even if it wasn't a fresh clean smell. I curled my lips a bit, knowing that the day would be a nice day.

The plastic of my shoes scraped on the pavement, leaving a strange but everyday sound that repeated with every small step I took. Everything seemed normal until I noticed that there were no cars going down the streets or any people walking by. That was extremely unusual for where I live. My smile faded and my blue eyes were full of worry as I stopped in my tracks. I listened for a moment. Wind was clearly audible. It seemed as though that was the only thing you could hear until I heard a very quiet whimper. I immediately jumped and my heart skipped a beat. My feet followed the whimpers and I came to a sudden stop. Looking around, my eyes landed on a silhouette of a boy. The boy was curled up into a ball, head resting on the side of a building.

My heart raced and I walked up to him, asking, "Are you okay?" He sobbed and shook his head. I could barely see him at all in the shadows, but he held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment and took it, discovering his hand was covered in some sort of liquid. I immediately retreated. My legs tired and I sat down across from him, waiting for him to say anything at all, but he didn't.

After a few minutes, my eyes began to adjust to the light and I could see his face. It was a very beautiful face, one so beautiful I gasped loudly. He looked over at me with scared brown eyes. His hair was brunette and straight, about medium length. His nose was a tiny bit bigger than a regular boy's nose and his lips sealed together in a perfect shape. I smiled at him and my eyes twinkled with the little amount of light. He smiled back at me with white straight teeth.

"Wow, you're a stunning thing, aren't you?" I asked, quite nervous to be talking to him. His smile grew and he giggled. He put his arms in front of his face and blushed.

"Thank you. I'm Dan, by the way," he said. _Dan. _I liked that name. The way it rolled off of your tongue so easily was amazing. I smiled at him, probably making it a bit obvious that I liked him. He just smiled back, the tears forgotten and almost dried.

"I'm Phil. It's lovely to meet you," I replied, and I looked at his hand again. I could now see it was covered with fresh blood. "What happened to your hand?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"They almost killed me," he told me, his eyes worried again. I shared the same expression and scooted closer. Dan didn't notice at all.

"Who almost killed you?" I asked, my hand now resting on his knee. He shook and twitched with horror as he thought about who. I could tell that it was horrifying, whatever he was thinking about. I felt bad for causing him discomfort but I really needed to know.

"The zombies," he answered, and I looked at him with a confused expression. He saw this and continued. "Since last night, people have been rising from their graves and killing innocent people. They tried to come for me but I didn't let them get me. Everybody's inside hiding but I don't-" he stopped there. I looked into his eyes and tried to tell him to keep talking without any words being spoken but that wasn't going to work.

"But you don't what?" I asked him, and now my hand was rubbing circles into his knee. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dan then looked at me with _those eyes_ and told me. Five words came out of his mouth, five words that made me feel so sorry for him that I immediately gave him a strong hug. Somewhere in the middle of this hug I started crying, and he cried with me. What were those five words? '_I don't have a home._'


	2. Chapter 2

After we spent a good amount of time crying, I wiped off our tears and rubbed his knee again. He is probably stronger than I am, no doubt about it. I can't imagine having no home.

"Dan, how would you like to move in with me?" I asked him, and I threw my head back in surprise I had asked somebody I just met to come live with me. It couldn't be bad though, could it? I mean, he needed somewhere to live, and zombies were going to kill him if all he could do was sit in the shadows. He raised his eyebrows and considered my offer. It took a bit for him to think until Dan finally decided to trust me and move in. His head bobbed up and down, giving me his final answer. A grin crept up my lips and I took his hand, helping him up.

We cautiously began walking out of the alleyway. His hand was still in mine and neither of us really cared. Our eyes and ears were open and we stayed clear of any other monsters until one suddenly appeared behind us. At first we didn't know it at all, but the zombie's strange stench filled our noses and, turning around, there was a gray, filthy, bloody, undead human. He screamed as loud as possible, the sound hurting my sensitive pale ears. Dan and I ran as fast as we could, forgetting our hands. His bangs got in his eyes and I was certain he couldn't see but apparently he could because he still ran beside me, turning wherever I turned.

It didn't take long until we finally reached my apartment. My keys jingled and jangled in my hands as I played with the doorknob. A quiet _click_ and I knew we were in. The door swung open and we ran inside. I closed the door back, locked it, and just melted against it. We were both out of breath, panting from all the running.

As we both caught our breath, he sat down on the couch. His nose wrinkled when he saw the white hairs on it. His head turned to me, giving me a strange look. I looked right back at him, and those gorgeous eyes played with my heartbeat. I raised one eyebrow at him, telling him to explain to me what was wrong.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked me, and I chuckled.

"No, I don't. I don't have a cat either." He looked at me like I had grown a second head. I might has well have grown one. I have a unicorn for goodness sake, how am I supposed to tell him that while keeping it cool? Of course, just my luck, Angel made her horse-like neigh and I face-palmed. Dan jumped at the noise and got off of the couch, ready to inspect the apartment. I stopped him, putting my arm in front of his chest.

"Do you have a _horse _in this apartment?" he asked me. I looked at him sheepishly and shook my head. I bet he thought I was lying, and I bet he wanted to just walk out of the room right then and there, but he just stood there, staring at me. His arm pushed mine away and he followed where the noise came from. His left foot was in my room, and then his right. Opening the closet, his jaw dropped from discovering my sweet Angel. I walked into the room, my face red and my hands buried in my pockets. Just when I thought Dan was going to scream, he smiled.

"What a beautiful creature. Is this a unicorn?" he asked me, and I nodded. He smiled and stroked Angel on her back. I raised my eyebrows, surprised that he didn't freak out. I let him enjoy my baby until I had to finally ask him.

"Why aren't you freaking out about seeing Angel?" I questioned, and he waved his hand.

"I have seen a unicorn before. I used to live in the forest, with my p-parents," he responded, but I could only focus on how he stuttered on that last word. I wondered what happened to his parents. Did they abandon him? Were they dead? Did they lose him? My brain told me I should just save that question for later and let Dan be happy for a moment. He was.

After a few minutes of relaxed silence, I walked into the guest bedroom and started to make it look comfy. I didn't know if he had any other clothes, but probably not because he didn't bring any. I called him into the room and he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Dan, this is where you'll be sleeping," I pointed at the bed. He grinned wider and I continued, "I think you should get a nice shower before you do anything. Just go into the bathroom, it's the first door on the right, and put your clothes in the hallway. Body wash and shampoo will be in the bath, and you can use a small rag for washing which will be in the closet. Wash up well and I'll clean your clothes, alright?" He nodded and I nodded back. His legs dragged him into the bathroom and I waited for him to toss out his clothes. A minute of shuffling sounds and they were out into the hallway. Dan closed the door back and turned on the water. I picked up his clothes (which were very filthy) and I threw them in the wash. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders until I heard a scream.

I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Dan? Is everything alright?" I asked, my worry obvious in my voice.

"The water is burning me! How do I cool it down?" I was surprised he didn't know how to turn it down until I remembered – he came from the bloody streets. I just giggled a bit and put my hand over my face.

"It's alright Dan, just get out of the shower and cover up with a towel. I'll be right in to help you." He agreed and opened up the small closet to retrieve a large bath towel. When he told me he had it on, I opened the door and felt the water. It was scorching hot. I jumped back and waved my hand to cool it off. I turned down the water to a comfortable temperature and walked out, careful to not look at him. The door closed quickly and I stood in the hallway, asking myself why I was acting so strange.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished washing Dan's clothes and made sure they smelled nice. I'd have to go out and buy him some more outfits but I couldn't today. Tomorrow sounded like a better time.

He walked out of the shower covered with a polka-dotted blue towel. His hair was waving a bit and his eyes were dark. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How was your shower? Did everything go smoothly?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"I feel so clean! I've never felt so clean before," he told me, and I was shocked. Had he never taken a shower or bath before? I just shrugged it off my shoulders and handed him his clothing. He accepted it and skipped to his bedroom, stumbling over a box on his way. Dan just laughed at himself and went in, closing the door behind him. I smiled. I'm being a very kind person to give him all these things, and it warmed my heart.

_And he was cute..._

Days went by quickly, and they were filled with laughter, fun, smiles, stories. We would feed Angel from the palms of our hands and brush her mane. I took care of him and I couldn't feel any more blessed than I already did to have met such a wonderful person. Sure, taking care of him was tough. Sometimes it seemed as though he was a small child, and he would do the wrong thing because of ignorance. Sometimes he would carve words into my things, but what do you expect from a boy who was raised in the wild? I taught him what was good and what was bad, and he learned quickly, never forgetting what I told him.

A month after he moved in, we were really getting close. I knew I had a major crush on him and I didn't know if he had one on me. We would sit very close on the couch as we watched Animal Planet (he wouldn't watch anything else) and we knew each other's secrets. Well, he didn't know my _big_ secret. We were best friends and flatmates. I knew that we had to be together soon or I wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

We were watching a show about meerkats on the telly. He would smile when they popped up and laugh when they gave strange looks to the cameras. I laughed with him. In the middle of some boring fact about the animals, I turned towards him. He noticed and glanced back at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Phil?" he asked me. I smiled. It was nice to know that he had gotten to the point where he actually cared if I was okay.

"I'm just perfect, and how about you?" I asked Dan. He smiled back and told me he was alright. We spent a moment just looking into each other's eyes, blue connected to brown, the show completely forgotten. I rubbed his cheek and he nuzzled my hand, showing me he enjoyed the gesture. I grinned and looked at his plump, beautiful lips. Time was in slow motion as I leaned in and kissed him. _Fireworks. _The kiss was gentle and soft, like a butterfly on a marshmallow. He smiled into it and we pulled away, both completely starstruck.

"Wow, Phil. I knew I liked _you _but I never would have guessed that you liked _me._" He smiled widely and I chuckled softly before we connected our lips once again. When we pulled apart, I hugged him tightly and responded.

"Of course I like you, Dan. You're beautiful and you're funny and you're so special to me. You're a part of me now, and I simply couldn't hold back." I held him for a while, feeling his warmth against my chest. You know that feeling when you're so relaxed and your mind is so blank that you forget your existence and the existence of the universe for a moment? Like nothing is real, and nothing is fake? The world to your brain is shut down and you're unaware of it because your mind isn't working. There are no colors, no time, no words to be spoken. This happens when you aren't thinking of anything at all, and this was happening to me until I felt cold on my right shoulder.

I snapped out of my daze and felt him shaking. More cold was dripping down my back and it wasn't really comfortable. I stopped hugging him and looked at his face. He was crying.

"Dan! Dan, what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice scared. He looked into my eyes and his expression told me that something was terribly bad.

"My stomach and my chest feel strange, Phil! Help me!" he exclaimed, and I asked him to describe how it felt. "My stomach feels like it isn't there and my chest is jumping everywhere. I'm scared." I thought about it for a moment and then I realized- that is what you feel like when you've fallen in love with somebody. I had the feeling around him a few times, but it didn't worry me. He had fallen in love... with _me_. I gave him a massive smile and looked into those chocolate brown eyes that had so much confusion in them.

"You love me, that's all. It's alright. I've had that feeling around you a lot," I assured him. He nodded his head and I told him to just breathe in and out slowly. That would make the feeling go away. Dan did as he was told and felt relief just moments later.


End file.
